


3 Rounds: The Two Times Richie Beat Eddie At Street Fighter & The One Time Eddie Beat Him

by AnomieWrites



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 Years Later (IT), Adult Content, Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Ain't having that, All these damn tags lol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcades, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big Gay Love Story, Boys Kissing, Canon - IT (Book/Movie/Miniseries Combination), Childhood Friends, Clown Movie, Cute Ending, Dildos, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie doesn't die in this fic, Eddie is too lol, Eddie wants a sex swing lol, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Growing Up, Handcuffs, I Love the Losers Club (IT), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Fanart, Just Two Boys Playing A Video Game, Kissing It Better, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Movie: IT (2017), Oh My God, Okay...I'm done tagging now lol, One of My Favorites, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Pennywise sucks ass, Pls love this, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Divorce, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Pennywise (IT), Rating: M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Stan is still dead...i'm sorry, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), Their Love Is So, This story is so.., Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, climbing through windows, eddie is alive, mature content, some horror elements, street fighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites
Summary: Street Fighter has always been an important aspect in Richie's life and Eddie knew that better than anyone, one day Eddie challenges Richie at his favorite game and from that day going forward, it becomes another thing the two boys bond over.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133
Collections: COVID_19 REDDIE RAMBLINGS





	1. Round One: Thirteen Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been seeing the 5 +1 fics and kind of wanted to do something close to that, only thing is it's 2 + 1 instead of 5- yeah you all get it 😅😂
> 
> A huge shoutout to my beta reader, [Leahranne](https://my.w.tt/AjzdOrrIN7) for proofreading this and giving me pointers on how to perfect this! You are truly appreciated! ❤ Check her out on Wattpad! 😊

_Won't You Please Be My Player Two? ❤_

Eddie leans his hip against the arcade cabinet, rolling his eyes and shaking his head every time a new insult comes rocketing out of the taller boy's mouth. He moves his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle a giggle at the crazy and determined look in Richie's eyes.

"Yeah, suck on this hadouken, Adon you acrobatic, Sagat wannabe motherfucker!" Richie yells at the screen. Eddie's eyes shift back and forth, looking from the colorful characters fighting on the screen to Richie's hands, watching how his fingers expertly skate over the buttons and how fast he's jerking the joystick around.

"Ahh! Fuck you Sagat! You cheating-- ahhh," Richie screams out before slamming his fist against the cabinet. "Shit! I was this fucking close to having the high score! Damnit." Richie holds up his hand to show just how close he was, his index and thumb barely touching.

"Let me see," Eddie pushes his hand away and looks at the screen. "What?! You were nowhere near beating the high score! This SEK person has two hundred sixty-five thousands points and you only have nine thousand." Eddie's shoulders shake as he laughs mirthfully at the numbers on the screen.

Richie adjusts his glasses so that he can shoot a glare at him and huffs, "No shit. Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." 

"It's not my fucking fault you suck major ass at Street Fighter." Eddie replies matter of factly, a smug grin tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"What?! Ex-Excuse me?! Did you just say that I-- me, Richie Tozier suck at Street Fighter?" Richie points to himself and scoffs incredulously. 

Eddie shakes his head and purses his lips, pointing towards the screen. "The numbers don't lie Richie. You can't argue with cold, hard facts."

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better, Eds?" Richie moves away from the arcade cabinet and gestures to it with a mock bow. "Go on then, let's see what you got." 

Eddie locks eyes with him, a fire growing in his belly as he says, "I'll do you one better...I bet I can beat your ass at this game." He watches as Richie begins to snicker and then doubles over as he howls with laughter. 

"Oh fuck, Eds I thought I was supposed to be comic relief of the group? Holy shit that's fucking funny!" He continues laughing while Eddie growls and stomps over to the token machine and puts a dollar in.

Four silver tokens drop out and he quickly scoops them up. "Here." He says, walking back over to a still laughing Richie. He holds out two tokens so Richie can take them. 

Richie takes off his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Eds, come on now you've never played Street Fighter before and I would hate to have to embarrass you in front of all these people--"

"Shut the hell up fucknugget, and let's play the fucking game." Eddie sighs loudly as he feels his patience wearing thin. Richie stops laughing and straightens up, putting his glasses back on.

"Okay...fine," He snatches the tokens out of Eddie's hand and turns to insert one into the arcade cabinet. "Get ready to cry a like fucking baby when I whoop your ass!"

Eddie inserts his token and the screen flashes, showing Richie's main character versus a blonde character. He immediately starts mashing the buttons and jerking the joystick wildly.

He grunts in frustration as he watches his character throw out random punches and kicks while Richie's character executes perfect combos and specials.

"Yeah fucking take that Ken, you blonde haired, fighting style stealing, Ryu knockoff sonofabitch!!" Richie yells, a wide smile on his face. 

His fingers almost look like a blur with how fast they move over the buttons while Eddie struggles to mash the punch and kick button simultaneously. His character cries out in pain, slowly falling to the ground.

"Ryu wins!" The game announcer proclaims loudly. Richie turns to him, an arrogant grin on his face. "You still want to continue this brutal ass whopping, Eds?"

That fire in Eddie's belly begins to burn stronger as he quickly inserts his second token and gets into a defensive stance while growling, "Shut the fuck up Richie and insert your damn token."

"Wait. Let's bet something this time." Richie offers. The arrogant smirk on his face makes Eddie's hand twitch as he fights hard against the intense urge to smack him.

"Bet what? Money?" He asks.

Richie simply shrugs and turns back to look at the screen, responding nonchalantly. "You can bet money or access to a special night with your mom--"

"I'll bet two dollars! _God!_ Fucking disgusting--here." Eddie reaches in his pocket and slams two dollars on the cabinet.

"Shake on it." Richie says, holding out his hand. The air between them grows tense as Eddie glares down at the boy's slightly larger hand.

He finally lets out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes and takes his hand, giving it a quick and sharp pump. "Fine. I'll fucking shake on it."

Richie inserts his token and the screen flashes again. Eddie feels himself working up sweat from how fast he's trying to mash all the buttons.

He eventually manages to land an uppercut or 'shoryuken' (his character yells it out, but he doesn't really know what the fuck it means) but Richie comes out victorious again, cheering out loud and snatching up the two dollars.

"Hell yeah! I tried to fucking tell you Eds, you wouldn't listen and now your pride is hurt and I'm two dollars richer." Richie exclaims, doing a quick victory dance.

Eddie glares at the screen as it mocks his loss loudly for a second time. He crosses his arms and whines, "That's not fucking fair, you clearly have more experience than me." 

"Fucking duh. I told you, but nope you wanted to be an ass and spout your shit and now look at you...your head is hanging lower than your mom's tits." Richie jokes before waving the two dollars in front of his face. 

He frowns, swatting his hand away and yells, "Fuck you dickwad! It's also not fair that your fingers are longer than mine." 

Richie's signature smirk etches itself onto his features as waggles his eyebrows at him and says, "I know that Eds. I don't need a reminder on why your mom loves--" 

"Shut the fuck up Richie! I swear to God!" Eddie yells, slapping a hand over his mouth. He snatches his hand away, recoiling and gagging in disgust when Richie swipes his tongue across the palm of his hand.

"Dude! You- You're so fucking disgusting, I can't- I can't even--" Eddie rants on, furiously unzipping his fanny pack and digging through it to grab the hand sanitizer his mom made for him. 

Eddie squeezes the bottle, squirting an exaggerated amount on his hands and arms, gracelessly flipping Richie off when he sighs loudly. "You do realize the more you use that, the more you're weakening your immune system." 

"What? Really?" Eddie freezes up, his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage as the panic begins to rise from the pit of his stomach.

Richie nods and leans against the arcade cabinet, crossing his arms. "Yep." He says, popping the P.

His throat tightens as he looks down at his hands and arms, glistening faintly in the dingy lighting. Eddie's mind begins racing. Why would his mommy allow him to use this if it was weakening his immune system? He thought she didn't want him to get sick? Was he in the twilight zone? What kind of messed up shit was this?

Eddie quickly rummages through his fanny pack and pulls out his inhaler, shoving into his mouth and pressing down on the plunger. He breathes in two good lungful's of the medicinal tasting mist and gasps when he removes it from his mouth.

He immediately looks up to see Richie doubled over, shrieking with laughter again. "I can't believe you fell for that shit man! That was too easy!! You're so fucking gullible!"

Eddie smacks him on the shoulder and frowns. "That's not funny asshole! I really thought...you really had me thinking--"

"What? That your mom is slowly trying to get rid of you, so that me and her can finally be together?" Eddie smacks him again only causing him to laugh harder.

"Fuck you Richie." Eddie snarls and quickly turns to walk out the arcade.

He's halfway to the entrance when Richie calls out to him. "I was only joking Eddie! I'm sorry man!"

"Yeah whatever! You know how I am about that shit Richie! You need to start taking stuff like that seriously!" Eddie slows down so that Richie can catch up with him.

When he does, he slings an arm over his shoulders. "Hey Eddie, I really am sorry. Please forgive me?"

Eddie looks up at Richie's face, observing how blue and huge Richie's eyes are up close, only being made bigger by his thick, black coke bottle glasses. He sees the sincere look in his eyes and smiles. 

_Who am I kidding? I don't think I could ever stay mad at him..._ Eddie thought, smiling gently. Using his shoulder, he pushes Richie away from him and rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah...I forgive you dipshit. Let's hurry up and get home."

Richie throws his arm around Eddie's shoulders again and quips, "Yeah, let's go Spaghetti man. I'm pretty sure your mom is in desperate need of some Tozier loving right about now."

Eddie rams his elbow in Richie's gut, exclaiming in revulsion, "Fuck off Richie! And stop fucking calling me that asshole! You know I hate it when you call me that!"

Richie pinches his cheek and giggles, "But I can't help it, my little spaghetti head! The way you react is just so cute cute cute!!" Eddie pushes him away again, yelling and cursing at him the entire way home.


	2. Round Two: Eighteen Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed since the Losers beat Pennywise, but Eddie still has nightmares about the demented creature. One night after a particularly horrifying nightmare featuring one of his best friends, Eddie finds the boy at his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave comments and let me know what you think 😊

_I'll Save A Heart Container For You!! ❤_

_"Eddie...what are you looking for?" A low, guttural voice calls out to him, waking him up. He sits up in bed, supporting his weight on his elbows and looks around his room, his heartbeat thundering in his ears._

_"Eddddiieee...do you want a blowjob?" The voice softly calls out to him again. He instantly recognizes it as the leper and begins to panic._

_"No...no! I--"_

_"I'll blow you for a dime..." A hand firmly wraps itself around his leg, he gags at sight of decaying flesh and bone._

_"No! Don't fucking touch me!"_

_"Hell, I'll even do it for a nickel." The hand moves higher up his leg and now he can see the creature's rotted arm. Bile begins to rise in his throat as some of the green, legion riddled flesh falls on his pants leg._

_He tries to move his leg as the flesh as begins to burn through the material, sizzling and hissing. His leg flinches at the heat and he tries to jerk it away to no avail. The hand feels like an anchor; hefty and immovable._

_The creature fully emerges from the dark and Eddie screams when he sees...Richie. The bottom half of his face is ripped away, exposing all the raw muscle, ligaments and tendons in his lower jaw and ending at the empty space where his nose should be. His teeth are sharp points in his mouth, continuously chewing and gnashing._

_Eddie sees blood dripping down out of the corner of his mouth and realizes in horror that the thing he's chewing on...is his own tongue._

_The Richie abomination lets out a low and evil chuckle, his milky white eyes behind his cracked coke bottle glasses, boring into his soul as it creeps closer to his face, breathing heavily. Eddie can smell blood and raw sewage on his breath, causing him to gag once more._

_"Fuck it. I'll do it for free. I won't charge you a thing, wouldn't you like that...my sweet Eds!!" A devilish smirk flashes across his face and he winks before lunging at him._

"Ahhh!!! Ahhhh!!! Ahhhhh!!!" Eddie shrieks, jerking up in bed and throwing his bedspread and sheets on the floor. He looks around frantically, searching for any sign that he's not alone in his room. He sighs in relief when nothing happens and gets up to go wash his sweat soaked face.

Tap.

Eddie's breath hitches in his throat as he freezes. His eyes dart around the dark room again.

Nothing.

 _Am I going fucking crazy?!_ he thought, fully turning his attention towards where he thinks the sound came from.

Tap. Tap.

A soft sob escapes his mouth. He backs towards his bathroom, his hand fumbling for the knob. Instead of the doorknob, his hand bumps into the end of his baseball bat. "Oh thank fuck," he whispers gratefully, wrapping his hand around it and swinging it up, getting down in a defensive position. "I told ma this would come in handy."

He slowly makes his way over to the window, baseball bat high above his head, ready to swing it as hard he can.

Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap.

"Get ready to have your fucking head knocked all the way back to Bangor, you twisted, perverted, diseased motherfucker!!" Eddie pushes his window up and brings the bat down, hard.

Whatever is on the other side of the window quickly moves back and screams, causing Eddie to close his eyes and let out a high-pitched one.

"Eds!!! What the fuck dude?! Why are you trying to bash my goddamn brains in?!" Eddie's eyes snap open when he hears the familiar baritone of Richie's voice.

"Richie?! The fuck man! I- I thought-- what the fuck are you doing here?!"

Richie awkwardly shuffles along the thin ledge on Eddie's roof and begins to climb inside. Eddie sees that he has his backpack slung around his shoulder.

"Well shit Eds, I came over to see if you wanted to play some Street Fighter, not have my fucking brains actually splattered on the goddamn street!" Richie responds sharply, swinging his other long leg over the sill and stepping further into the room.

Eddie quickly backs away from him, the baseball bat raised again and says, "Your brain is going to be splattered all over the fucking walls if you're not really Richie..."

That earns him a strange look from the other boy. He tosses the backpack on Eddie's bed and puts his hands on his hips. "If I'm not really Richie? Who the fuck else would I be Eds? Did your mom give you expired medication again? I told Sonia to pay more attention to that shit, speaking of Sonia, where is she? I didn't see her car--"

"I- I don't believe you! Prove it!"

Richie looks at him with wide eyes. He chuckles lightly, thinking Eddie is just fucking with him. "Wha--"

"Fucking prove that your Richie right now," Eddie yells, his heartrate beginning to race. "Or be prepared to get your face beat the fuck in!!"

He can feel his throat tighten and his lungs fighting to get air into them. The two of them were silent, except for the sound of Eddie's high, reedy breathing.

"Eddie please--"

"One!" He raises the baseball bat higher, gripping the end of it tightly. He grips it so tight that it feels like his knuckles are going to burst through the skin at any moment.

"Eds! It's really me Richie! Who else would sneak through your window at 2:00AM in the fucking morning?"

"Pennywise would. Two!!" He brings the bat up higher getting ready to swing it. Richie holds out his arms, quickly shaking his head.

"Pennywise is fucking dead Eddie! We killed that perverted bitch ass clown five years ago, you know that!"

 _I- I do know that, but why did that- that dream...it seemed so real. Shit! Am_ _I_ _fucking losing it?!_ Eddie thought. He doesn't move from his current position, still waiting on Richie or Pennywise to prove themselves to him. He watches as Richie/Pennywise finally sighs and drops his arms.

"Still don't believe me? Fine. You remember when we were in kindergarten and you fucking pissed on yourself because you couldn't get your overalls down?"

A wave of embarrassment washes over Eddie as he straightens up and lowers the baseball bat. His face begins to burn hot as Richie continues to talk.

"You cried like a baby the entire time; saying how you didn't want to go back to class because the other kids were going to laugh at you and you know what I did?"

"You gave me your jacket to wrap around my waist and then proceeded to splash water on your pants, making it look like you peed on yourself, so that the others would laugh at you instead of me." Eddie gently smiles at the memory, a warm feeling blooming in his chest.

The warm feeling spreads throughout his body as Richie steps closer; towering over him. His huge eyes looking down at him with an emotion Eddie can't quite put his finger on.

Richie returns the gentle smile, speaking softly, "Yeah, and you know what? I would do it all over again. Just so I could see that adorable look on your face when I gave you my jacket..."

They stare at each other for what seems like forever; something intense and mysterious floating in the air between the two of them. Eddie never really noticed how sharp Richie's cheekbones were, or how long and curly his hair grew, or how plump and full his lips were until now.

He's fascinated with the way the moonlight bounces off each curl, making it look like Richie has a halo around his head. He finds himself reaching up to touch one of the curls, stopping short and pulling his hand back as flashes of his nightmare race through his mind.

He backs away again and clears his throat. "So, you said you brought Street Fighter over here to play? You sure you ready to get fucking whooped at your own game again, and on your _own_ system?"

Eddie catches the disappointment on Richie's face, but it disappears before either boy can think too much on it. He smiles easily at him and says, "All this shit talk you're doing is just precious, Eds. You know you've never been able to beat me at Street Fighter and you never will."

Eddie rests the baseball bat up against his bed post, a smug smile on his face. He glances back at Richie and says, "I think this time, I'll be able to beat you."

A familiar glint shines in Richie's eyes. He steps closer to Eddie, practically vibrating with more passion than the word 'excitement' can describe. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure. How much do you want this time?" Eddie asks, walking over to his drawer to grab his wallet. The response he gets makes his shoulders tense up.

"If you win, then I'll give you all the money I got in my pocket, but if I win...I want a kiss."

He stares down at his wallet, looking past it and beyond. His body doesn't seem like it wants to move, he can't seem to form words. He hears shuffling from the other side of the room and Richie quickly says, "I didn't mean to say that...I um-- shit! Goddamnit Tozier! You open your big fucking mouth again..."

Richie's voice fades out as Eddie drifts off into his head. Butterflies flutter like crazy in his stomach and he lets out a soft laugh as he thought, _A kiss...he_ _wants_ _a kiss..._

"Deal."

Richie's indistinct rambling stops and the room is silent once more. Eddie hears him let out a shaky breath and say, "Deal?"

"Yeah deal. I'll take that bet," Eddie turns around and snorts loudly at the bewildered expression of Richie's face. "Unless you've changed your mind..."

Richie quickly shakes his head, his wild curls flying up in a flurry. "NO," he clears his throat when his voice cracks. "No. I didn't change my mind."

"Okay, shake on it?" Eddie walks over to him and holds out his hand. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered rapidly as Richie's warm, large hand grips his. He takes note of how clammy it feels against his palm.

"Fucking shake on it." Richie replies evenly. Their hands stay joined together longer than socially acceptable and Richie coughs, quickly pulling his hand away.

He sees how red Richie's face is and smiles, turning around to face his bed. "Okay then, let's set the game up and play!" He hands Richie his backpack so that he can take out his Sega Genesis.

"Richie! Stop fucking cheating! You've already done that move," Eddie says, through gritted teeth. His poor character grunts out in pain repeatedly as Richie's character continues to throw fireballs at him. "Fuck you Ryu! Give Ken a chance!"

Richie laughs wildly, his thumbs working overtime to perform the combos he's been practicing. "Hey sometimes you gotta spam to get what you really want, Spaghetti head!"

Thrown off by Richie's retort, Eddie looks away from the TV to stare at him. Richie's focus is fixated on the screen, his tongue poking out of his mouth. His heart races, replaying what the taller boy said in his mind.

"Ryu wins!" The game announces loudly. Richie throws his hands up in victory and cheers, "Fuck yeah! Don't be too sad Eds, only the Gods are good at this game. Maybe next time!"

Eddie places his controller down and grins. "You're right. Now I have to hold up my end of the bet." Richie's celebration comes to a quick halt. His Adam's apple bobs quickly as he swallows.

"Uh," he coughs again, his eyes glued to the TV screen, "yeah...you um...have to hold up your end of the uhh...the bet."

Eddie maneuvers around so that now he is facing Richie, sitting on his knees. He rests his hands on them and closes his eyes; his lips puckering. Nothing happens for a moment, but then he feels Richie's warm and clammy hands softly caress the sides of his face.

He leans into his touch, all the anxiety from his nightmare melting away; a new feeling replacing it. Eddie knows what this feeling is but he can't say it out loud. He wants to say it, but feels that word is too much for his eighteen year old being to handle right now.

He starts to tremble slightly from anticipation as Richie's nose brushes lightly against his. After that subtle movement, it seems like nothing else is going to happen. Eddie almost opens his eyes and says something, but Richie cuts him off.

Electric is the only word that comes close to describing what Eddie feels when Richie presses his slightly chapped lips to his. He sighs deeply into it, pressing his lips harder against Richie's.

 _More. I want more. I need more_ he thought, climbing into Richie's lap. The taller boy eagerly accepts him, placing his hands on his hips as Eddie wraps his legs around his torso.

Their lips move effortlessly together like they were specifically made for each other and nobody else's. Eddie could most definitely agree to that. Hell, after this kiss, he would go out his way to even prove it to anybody who asked.

When he kissed Greta Bowie in the third grade, he felt nothing. It was nothing against her, she was a pretty girl, but it just didn't spark anything in him. But right now kissing Richie; it's like he feels everything all at once.

He gasps when Richie bites down hard on his bottom lip, sending all the blood in his brain down south. Eddie starts feeling lightheaded, his head spinning and the air in the room getting hotter. He suddenly pulls back and scrambles quickly to get out of Richie's lap.

"What's wrong Eddie? Wha-- did I hurt you?" Richie asks, concern burning in his eyes. Eddie puts his hand over his chest and unsuccessfully tries to catch his breath without using his inhaler.

He sees it sitting idly on his nightstand and crawls over to grab it. Richie watches him the entire time he does this, his mouth gaped open. Once Eddie blasts two pumps of the mist into his lungs, he sits back against the wall, his head resting on it and closes his eyes.

"Are- Are you okay Eds?"

Eddie opens his eyes to see Richie is much closer to him than he was before. He sighs and nods, smiling warmly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Richie lets out a huge sigh of relief and falls back on the floor, his long limbs sprawled out. "Oh thank God, I thought I killed you. Like I know my dick leaves bitches breathless, but I didn't think my kisses would."

Eddie glares at him, grabbing a pillow off his bed to whack him with it, sending Richie into peals of laughter. "Oh my god! Shut the fuck up Richie."


	3. Round Three: Forty-One Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. *sighs* okay enough of that...on to the story 😊

_Continue Our Love Story? Yes or Yes ❤_

After the final battle ended and IT was officially dead, Richie carried Eddie out of the Neibolt as he was hanging onto life by a thread. The rest of the losers followed close behind them and moved quickly to get him to the nearest hospital, Richie brushing his fingers through Eddie's hair as he whispered sweet affirmations in his ear the entire way.

It gets hard for Eddie to keep his eyes open, his body feeling heavier as the life drains out of him. The only thing keeping him from giving up is Richie's hoarse voice telling him everything is going to be okay and that he needed to stay with him. 

He kept hearing Richie whisper something so soft and intimate that if he could still blush, he most definitely would be doing so now. He hears Richie tell him that he's been in love with him since before he even knew what the word meant. 

Even after they went their separate ways, he dreamed of him, not knowing what it meant until he realized he was still and always had been in love with him. "I love you more than life itself Eddie; and- and I don't think I could go on living if you die." Richie sobs softly into his hair. 

Eddie yearns to wake up and grab Richie by his shirt collar and yell at him to never say that again, to ensure him that even if he dies, Richie deserves to live on and be happy. 

But he can't move, so he just lays there in the hospital bed and begins to think of what he's going to say to Richie when he wakes up. 

**_Three Months Later..._ **

His eyes flutter open and the first person he sees...isn't Richie. It's Myra. 

_Fuck...ugh. I forgot about her_ he thought as she quickly stands up and begins worrying and fussing over him like his mother used to do when he was younger. 

"Oh Eddie! I thought you were dead! I- I thought I had lost you forever! I couldn't imagine being in this world without you!" Myra sobs into her handkerchief. 

He scrunches up his face in disgust as she loudly blows her nose and wipes it. "Where's Richie...and the others?" 

Myra quickly wipes her face again and sniffles, recovering from her crying. She rolls her eyes and folds up her handkerchief, placing it in her purse. "Well the others all flew back to their homes and that loud, foul mouthed hooligan--" Before Myra can get the rest of her insult out of her mouth; the loud, foul mouthed hooligan, who he is madly in love with by the way, walks through the door. 

"Holy shit! Eds! You're awake! Hold on, I'll go get the doctor!" He turns to walk back out the door when Myra storms across the room, wagging her finger at him like she's scolding a child. 

"Oh no you won't! He's _my_ husband! I'll go get the doctor! Move out my way!" She tries to push past Richie and he looks at her incredulously. 

"Jesus Christ! Does it fucking matter who goes and gets the doctor?! Whether I go get him or you go get him; as long he's in here to see that Eddie's awake, I'm pretty fucking sure--" 

"Don't you fucking yell at me!" Myra screams, getting in his face and the two of them start going at it. Eddie gingerly sits up and grabs the call light, pressing it to call the nurse in his room. He lets out a soft grunt of pain as he flops back against his pillows. 

When the nurse gets to his room, she stops in her tracks to glare at the two still arguing. "I don't even know why you're here! You're not his family, you're nothing to him! So why don't you just leave!" Myra yells. 

Richie yells back, "Oh trust me, I'm way more to him than you'll ever be. You'll never be as important as I am to him and you fucking know it. _That's_ why you want me to leave!" 

The nurse clears her throat loudly. "Excuse me! Would you two please take it outside or I'm going to have security escort you both out!" Myra glares and points at Richie, her round face turning a bright shade of red. 

"Escort him out now! He's not even supposed to be here! He's not his spouse nor is he related to him! Make him leave!" 

The nurse looks at Richie and says, "Sir...is that true?"

Richie puts his hands on his hips and hangs his head, sighing loudly. "Yes...yeah it's true," Myra starts to open her mouth to hurl another jab at him, but he cuts her off. "It's true that I'm not his spouse or related to him, but I am his best friend and I lo- care deeply about him, so if that doesn't count for something then I'll just go." 

Richie starts making his way towards the door again when Eddie sits up and feebly calls out to him. "Richie wait!" He coughs a bit, his lungs still weak from the injury. The nurse rushes over him and helps him lay down gently. 

"Please...don't- don't go. Myra," she walks up to the bed and places her hand over his. She looks at him with tears in her eyes as he says, "I think the three of us need to have a talk." 

**_One Year Later..._ **

Eddie stands in front of the mirror, leisurely raking his eyes over his naked form, observing the wear and tear on his body and face that had occurred over the years. He brushes his fingertips over the scar, light pink and slightly puckered, on his left cheek and shivers slightly at the painful memory of Bowers stabbing him in the face. 

_I hope he's rotting in hell; that racist, mullet wearing, homophobic piece of shit_ Eddie thought. His eyes roam down to the dusty rose, starburst shaped scar in the middle of his chest and he sighs. 

_And Pennywise...IT...that fucking clown--,_ his thoughts get cut off by Richie's voice getting closer to their bedroom door.

"Hey Eds, I got something cool to show you! Also, I went ahead and ordered us pizza for din-- well well well! I guess I'm going to have to cancel my order at Pizza Hut, because I see something else I'd rather eat." 

Eddie glances over his shoulder and sees Richie leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a dopey grin on his face. Eddie smiles and rolls his eyes, walking away from the mirror to put some clothes on. 

"Something fucking told me to say no to you eating me out, but nope! I made the mistake of saying yes and now you won't shut up about it." Eddie says, feigning annoyance.

"Well shit, it's not my fault your ass is basically the cure for all my minor ailments. You know that saying, 'A taste of Ed's ass a day, keeps the blue balls away!'...or something like that."

Eddie tries hard to fight against the laughter bubbling up inside him and miserably lost. "What? Richie, I think you meant an _apple_ a day, keeps the _doctor_ away."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's what I just said. Speaking of which, I haven't had my daily dose of vitamins and it's starting to really fuck with me."

Eddie pulls on a pair of Richie's sweats, tying the strings tight so they won't fall off of him. "Vitamins? Richie, for as long as I've known you; you've never taken vitamins. So what are you talking about?" He goes to put on one of Richie's old band t-shirts, when he feels a hand on his wrist. He moves the shirt down and sees Richie giving him a wolfish grin.

"I'm talking about my daily dose of vitamin E, D, and S."

Before Eddie can respond, Richie crashes his lips into his. Eddie moans low in his throat, running his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth.

Every time Richie kisses him, Eddie reverts back to that eighteen year old boy, his heart soaring and stomach swooping each time Richie's tongue licks the roof of his mouth. 

Richie suddenly jerks away from him when he weaves his hand through his curls. "Mmm-- wait! There's something I need to show you!" Eddie stands there with a dumb look on his face, watching as Richie practically runs out the room like it's on fire.

Eddie sits on the bed, fiddling with the old t-shirt in his hands and brings it to his nose. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, smiling to himself. He absolutely loves how no matter how many times he washes this shirt; Richie's musky scent will always linger on it.

His eyes snap back open when he hears Richie's quick and heavy footsteps rushing towards the door. He stands up and swiftly puts the shirt on, running his hand over the front to smooth out any wrinkles.

"Okay Eds, babe, you're never going to believe what I saw and bought off the internet!" Richie says, carrying a moderately sized Fedex package.

"I really hope it's that bondage swing we saw on Amazon that one ti--," he freezes when he sees the surprised look on Richie's face. "I mean...what did you buy, honey?"

A teasing grin tugs at Richie's lips as he turns his attention back to the package. "Oh, you better believe we're coming back to what you just said." He places the box down on the bed and starts picking at the tape. Eddie begins to scowl at him, his patience getting thinner as Richie peels back the tape at a torturously slow pace.

"Ugh Richie! Here," Eddie groans as he walks over to their drawer and snatches the scissors off of it. He marches back over to him, turning them so that the sharp point is facing him and hands them over. "Fucking cut that shit open!"

"Have I ever told you that your patience is as short as the shorts you used to wear when you were younger?" Richie says, taking the scissors from him and using them to cut the box open.

"Yeah, just like I told you your jokes are just as bad as Bill's endings in his books." His lips twitch in amusement as Richie lets out a high-pitched cackle.

"Oh! Ol' Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one! Damn babe, you didn't have to roast poor Bill too, he's innocent." Eddie starts laughing too and helps Richie pull back the flaps on the box.

"Unfortunately, Bill is just a casualty of war-- Richie!" He gasps as Richie pulls out a Sega Genesis and hands it to him. The game console looks to be in great condition; except for a small scratches and slight discoloration.

"I really hope this fucking thing works because then I would've bought these for nothing." Eddie looks up from the console and sees Richie picking up a small bag of games.

He puts the game console down on the bed as Richie rips open the bag and starts digging through it. "Hey babe," Richie slowly lifts up a game as that familiar smirk that used to drive Eddie up the wall makes its way across his face. Eddie finally sees the name on the game and grins. "Let's make a bet."

"Okay," Eddie replies evenly. "Lay it on me."

Richie grabs the console and the two controllers off the bed and makes his way over to the TV to set everything up. "Hmmm...let's see. If I win, you uh...you have to clean the whole house--"

"I already do that anyway Richie..." Eddie interrupts him, rolling his eyes.

"Wait babe...I wasn't finished. You have to clean the whole house, cook and all that extra shit wearing nothing and I mean nothing, but a maid's apron and high heels."

Eddie considers Richie's offer for a moment. "So," He sits down on the bed, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. "You want me to do everything I've been doing, but naked."

Richie finishes plugging up the game system and shakes his head. "No, you're not naked. You're wearing a maid's apron and high heels." Eddie opens his mouth to ask why, but then decides against it.

"Okay...deal."

Richie whispers a "yes" and does a fist pump when the game system starts up without any problems. "What about you? What do you want if...you know," Richie snickers. "If you win."

 _Oh you cocky bastard_ Eddie thought as he glares at him. He suddenly gets an idea and smiles sweetly. "Well, if I win, then I get to handcuff you to the bed," Richie turns around, a look of absolute horror on his face. "And make you watch me fuck myself on that dildo you bought me two weeks ago."

Eddie bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at Richie's sullen expression and says, "Deal?"

Richie's face quickly shifts from sad to determined and he nods. "Shake on it?" Eddie stands up and walks over to him, sticking his hand out.

Richie hesitates at first, but then grabs his hand and firmly shakes it. "Fucking shake on it. Get ready for the new addition to your wardrobe, babe."

Eddie fiddles with the controller in his hands. He smiles fondly at the countless times he's held this controller when he was younger. Richie groans loudly as he settles next to him on the floor and starts the game.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Richie screams out as Ryu, the champion of the game, the one he's spent half his teenage years and early twenties whopping major ass with, the fucking main character of the game; cries out in pain and slowly falls to the ground.

"Ken wins!" The game announces loudly. Eddie squeals in delight as his character does his victory pose. He turns to a devastated Richie and kisses him on the cheek. "Time for you to go get those handcuffs babe."

" _Uhhh fuck_ babe, sorry what did you say? I can't hear you." Eddie moans, a smug smile working it's way across his face as Richie whimpers helplessly into the sock Eddie gagged him with. 

Currently straddling his legs and facing away from Richie, Eddie is giving him a wonderful view of him fucking himself on the dark blue dildo. He glances over his shoulder at him and sees how hard Richie is. His mouth begins to water at the sight of Richie's cock, the tip red and leaking. 

It wasn't long before Eddie got tired of Richie's hands not being on him and he quickly uncuffs him; giggling as Richie pounces on him and proceeds to fuck him into the mattress.

Richie rests his head on Eddie's chest; both of them basking in the afterglow of their wild sex session. "I love you Richie." Eddie sighs out, lazily tracing shapes onto Richie's back with his fingertips.

Richie kisses the scar on his chest and smiles softly at him. "I love you too, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> [The fanart that inspired me to write this 😍](https://pin.it/eny7dK3)
> 
> Also, I now have a [Tumblr](https://anomiewrites.tumblr.com/) and a [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Anon_nom_nom95) feel free to follow me! 😊😊


End file.
